Could I have this Kiss forever
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: Bella swan & jealousy equals to unexpected things...   Well bella's jealousy and a romantic song gave E&b the push they needed read on for more detail's...  E.O.F


**A/n aww man i am posting something after sooooo long. i was working on this for a while but couldn't complete it because of my schedule hope you all like it. Do review **

**I don't own it step myer does...**

"What am I going to do?" I asked my self sitting inside my truck, which was parked outside the club house

"_Kiss him! You won't get another chance" _said my evil side

"_Huh! Nothing better than kissing an unconscious boy!"_ said my not so evil side

"Shut up" I shouted at my head and started to think again. I can't believe that I did this. By the way let me introduce my self, I am Isabella sawn, the cold hearted girl who doesn't care a rat ass about what anyone thinks about her except friends. And I actually kidnapped one of my friends THAT'S just great. I looked at the face of the unconscious boy in the passenger seat of my car who looked so innocent, he was the same boy on whom I have had a crush on since the age of 13, and on the top of it he was my best friend's twin brother. Yes the person who I just kidnapped is the famous Edward Cullen, who visits my dream every night since the age of 13.

And right now I was parked in my truck outside our all girls club house were no boys were allowed with two exceptions. They were boyfriends and pizza delivery boy. I am not going to hear the end of it when Alice and rose comes to know that I brought Edward here. But I have to worry about that later because right now I need to deal with situation on hand. Let me tell you a fact Bella swan + jealousy = unexpected things. And trust me those things could make hell lot of trouble just like today.

It all happened today when fucking Tanya Denali, 'EDWARD'S NAME SAKE GIRLFRIEND' tried to get on my nerves at cafeteria. Must say her timing sucks because she chose to the day when neither Alice, Rose, Emmett or Jazz were at the school they went to Seattle for shopping and only Edward and I were there at the school.

"You know Bella you should wear a sign that you are a lesbian so at least boys know that they are just wasting there time on you" Tanya said. In the same old fashion I ignored her continued with my food as if she never spoke. But Edward did hear it and lost it.

"And maybe Tanya you wear a sign that says you are a SLUT and will open your legs for ANYONE!" he said and boy he looked dangerous. Tanya was standing there looking shocked.

"You are defending HER over your GIRLFRIEND!" she screeched

"What girlfriend I don't have any I just dumped her!" he said coolly. Tanya was dumbfounded, when she somewhat came to her sense she stomped out of cafeteria.

I know I should have been happy because Edward was available again, but the story is not yet over my friends.

"Why can't you stand up for yourself? If she would have said same thing for Alice or rose you would have been hunting Tanya down!" oh god it was going to be one more THAT lecture. I just hummed at the appropriate place and nodded my head.

"Are you even listening? "

"Yeah absolutely" I said with thumbs up. That did it and Edward cracked a smile. Rest of the day was peaceful but the jealousy stuck in the end when we ready to go home.

When I reached the parking lot Tanya was kissing Edward and he was trying to push her off. When he was successful he did insult her badly but that didn't do anything to lessen my jealousy. I had just one word flashing in my mind _MINE_. I was a back belt so I knew how to make a person unconscious easily using the pressure point. And I used it on Edward and carried him to my truck and here I stand in front of the club house.

I did what I thought was the best at the moment, calling my guardian angel.

With the ringing of the bell my heart speed picked up. And then she answered.

"Hello"

"Alice I need your help" my voice was shaky

"Bella what happened?"

I gulped audibly and said "I kidnapped Edward!"

"YOU WHAT?"

I replayed everything that happened for Alice.

Alice sighed and said "Bella I can't say you what to do but I can tell you this, use this opportunity within months you guys will be off to college this might be your last shot at relationship with Edward…. And well you have nothing to loose"

"I guess you are right thanks for the advice ally"

"Anytime and by the way bells be gentle with my brother you CAVE WOMEN!"

I laughed and hanged up the phone. I knew what to do now. I wanted Edward to know me the REAL me and I'll do exactly that and I had an evening to do that.

EPOV

When I woke up again I was in an unfamiliar place. But a good it didn't looked like a hospital I remember Tanya trying to kiss me then KABOOM! Blackout. I tried to remember if anything or anyone hit me but I couldn't remember anything then I saw Bella. Leisurely sitting on the bean bag reading her novel. She looked beautiful, the way she bit her lip when she was engrossed in something. But she was my friend so I couldn't think about her in that way. I shook my head to clear my head. And started to think about what could have happened and where was I. Bella looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"So I see that you are at last awake" she said winking at me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah I am but do you know what happened and where are we?"

"Yup I do"

"So…"

"So…" she imitated me

"Bella stop shitting with me" I said a bit annoyed

"Okay fine I kind of kidnapped you and this is the all girls club house were no boys are allowed unless you are boyfriend or delivery boy" now wait a second she said WHAT!

Bella KIDNAPPED me! What! Why! Hell I had A LOT of question

"You what? Now it explains the black out you know Charlie sent you the karate classes for self defense not for kidnapping your friends!" the words were out of my mouth before I could think and the hurt look on bells face was heart breaking but the damage was done now. She was on the verge of tears. I can't believe this girl she won't even care if people accused of her being a lesbian but would be blubbering mess on the smallest accusation from her friends or family.

"Ummm… bells I am sorry you know I am a fool please forgive me"

She sniffed and said "It's ok"

"So ma'am what's the ransom for you to leave me" I said in the attempt of lighting up the mood and it worked she laughed and said.

"Nothing much Mr. Cullen you just have to spend the evening with me here in this club house" okay this surprised me was this a ransom or a gift but either way I liked it.

"Well that doesn't sound bad spending a evening with a beautiful girl, are you sure that's all you want" I asked in a fake professional tone

"Yup" she said popping at 'p'

"So before we start why didn't I knew about his club house before"

"As I said ALL GIRLS club house" she said

"Yeah with two exception of boyfriends and delivery boys… So wait a second are you telling me my brother and best friend knows about this place!"

"Yup" again she said popping at 'p'

"I am hurt" I said pouting. She just laughed at me and said.

"Be grateful that I kidnapped you eddie-ward otherwise you still wouldn't know about this place" she said with a grin.

The rest of the evening flew would be an understatement. While we were still chatting about nothing in particular the song "could I have this kiss forever" came up and out of no were bella asked me to dance with her. (And apparently bella CAN DANCE! Another shocker for me there) as we swayed to the music we automatically leaned forward and I don't know how it happened but with in fraction of seconds we were kissing. As soon as my mind caught up with the fact on what I had done I backed away and started apologizing. I couldn't understand the expression on bella's face but she played it cool but was distant it wasn't the same bella I was talking to the whole evening. She closed her self again because of my fucking idiotic mistake. And she declared it was time to head back to house. The whole drive she didn't talk but the silence was not peaceful it was the uncomfortable silence. When we reached my house she left with a small 'bye'.

I went straight to my room and lied down. I still couldn't forget the expression at beall's face. I skipped dinner not wanting to raise questions on my behavior. I couldn't deny the fact that it was the best kiss I ever had. The way her lips moved with mine, the softness. She kissed me back but was it because of spur of moment or did she want to. Was it disgust on her face? Was kissing me so disgusting for her? The realization hurt me. I felt rejected I went to bathroom to splash water on my face. Doing so also didn't help me hurting. And when I looked in mirror, my face mirrored bell's expression, the expression of rejection. She wasn't disgusted, she felt rejected. Then everything in my mind clicked bella liked me. And I hurt her today by making an impression that she was not wanted.

I wanted to make it right. I glanced at my watch it was it showed 11. It was late Charlie would kiss my ass if he see me at this time of the night. But hell I can always climb the tree outside her bedroom's window. I that said I crept out of my house to make things right and if I am lucky enough to get my future girlfriend.

BPOV

What was I thinking doing this crazy stuff! If Edward would have liked me he wouldn't have backed away like he did a taboo. I kept tossing in bed crying my eyes out; it felt like a truck ran on me because I hurting, bad. Then I heard someone knocking my window.

When I looked it was Edward fucking Cullen. Great there will be a bit of more acting hurting. I got up and opened the window for him not caring about how I looked.

"What are you doing here? And have you ever heard about doors?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Right now?"

"Umm-hmm"

"Shoot"

"Umm bella I didn't mean to do what I did in the club house. I don't know what came over me. I… I…"

So he came here to apologize about kissing me again. Tears started to flow freely from my eyes. I didn't wanted to but I couldn't stop it either he was breaking me bit by bit.

"Shit bella I didn't said it correctly"

"Then what did you mean Edward first you kiss me then back away like it's a taboo. You know I am not THAT bad no one could think badly of you if you kissed me"

"You think I didn't like kissing you?"

"I don't think so I know so"

"You don't know anything I like you VERY much I just didn't had courage enough to do something about it. I worried that you would even break your friendship with me after I make a move. I was not apologizing for kissing you. I was apologizing because I thought you didn't want to kiss me. I wanted to keep you in my life in any form I could get and that was what I was trying."

After listening to him I couldn't help but just smash my lips against him and kiss him all the passion I have in me. We kept kissing and kissing and kissing but had to part when we were out of oxygen. Edward was grinning like a fool and I was quite sure my expression matched his.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Edward said breaking the silence

"Umm-hmm"

"Could I have this kiss forever?" he asked winking at me

I didn't bother answering him through words but just started kissing him again. Well I guess my wildness did pay off. I was kissing my dream man in my bed room. Life can't get any better.

**A/n if you guys didn't guessed this was inspired by enrique's song Could I have this Kiss forever.. Hope you guys like it do review and give me your love ~E.O.F**


End file.
